


Whispers

by BiblioPan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Light Smut, Normalize Marital Counseling for Healthy Relationships, Romance While Parenting, Scheduled Romance Is Sexy Too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: Terry and Sharon Jeffords have a creative date night.Prompt fill for Flufftober prompt 13: WhispersLet's make more Terry and Sharon stories, y'all! They are sweet, funny, and so very sexy!
Relationships: Sharon Jeffords/Terry Jeffords
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EggplantSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantSalad/gifts).



“Are they all down?” 

Terry ducked inside the pop-up tent and settled himself onto the chocolate suede floor pillow across from his wife, careful to avoid the tumblers and snacks between them. “Yeah, story number five did the trick.” He rolled his shoulders back and down, trying to relax into the date night mood. Sharon smiled softly in the glow of the fairy lights strung around the tent, grateful for his dedication to their romance while attempting to win Father of the Universe.

“Terry, when you first proposed having date night here, I’ll admit I was skeptical. Seemed a little cheap, honestly.” Sharon rolled her eyes and shifted her weight back on her hands. “But not having to find a sitter or wear heels or figure out which restaurant works with your current diet has already made this evening ten times more relaxing than usual. Excellent work, my love.” She leaned forward and raised her wine tumbler. “To wisdom and creativity.”

Terry chuckled as he clinked Sharon’s cup with his own. “To wisdom and creativity. And to my beautiful wife, who trusts me and makes me a better man.” 

Sharon covered her mouth, her cheeks reddening, and lightly whacked her husband’s shoulder. “Ya big softie.” She sipped the  [ malbec  ](https://www.vivino.com/diseno-old-vine-malbec/w/1141513) and looked up sharply, her eyes widening. “Terrance Jeffords, this is  _ delicious _ . You got this for $10? This evening is looking up for you, sir.”

They giggled, grabbing for grapes, cheese wedges, and multigrain crackers, both realizing they had no idea when they last ate. Terry launched directly into a tale about Hitchcock and Scully nearly causing a power outage to the entire building while trying to find a new napping hideout without the captain knowing. Sharon followed with the story of her assistant trying to pass off her midweek hangover as a “24-hour virus” and failing miserably. 

Terry and Sharon had initially resisted “Phone-Free Fridays” as unattainable, much like the idea of marriage counseling proposed by Michelle Obama in her memoir as a tool for even healthy couples. But the pragmatic therapist’s suggestion for connection, coupled with the captain’s new mental-health improvement policies (wherein he would personally contact Jeffords if absolutely required one Friday night per month), removed their excuses. After three months of guaranteed romantic moments, neither of them could imagine returning to the chaos of grabbing a date whenever their schedules allowed.

“Achoo!” 

They froze, glancing furtively at each other and listening for cries or coughs, as Cagney had just caught Lacey’s cold. The monitor quieted, the red volume meter returning to green, and they tittered in nervous relief. 

Terry stacked the dishes in the corner, dropped low on the pillows and pulled Sharon to him. “Baby, I know this time is a little chaotic and we didn’t count on having three babies so close. But I cannot imagine wanting anything else in this world.” 

Sharon hummed in agreement, hugged him tighter, and murmured into his broad chest, “Honey, I am tired to a point that I didn’t know was physically, mentally, or emotionally possible.” She shimmied up his body, gripped his shoulders, and nuzzled his ear. “But I’ve been doing some research and need to test some hypotheses.” She traced his jawline with her left hand while her right hand dipped into his waistband. “Care to participate in my study?”

Terry nodded, bit his lip, and prayed for all the sleep gods to surround his children’s rooms for the remainder of the night. Anyone who said marriage was boring had clearly never met the Jeffordses.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple SO much and hope that other writers in this fandom are inspired to create more stories about them too! (Yes I know Terry Crews has made some inappropriate statements and I hope that he takes a step back to grow/learn.) NORMALIZE THERAPY of all kinds, marriage therapy included. These two value what they have and want to make it better. <3
> 
> Thank you to EggplantSalad for the beta time/effort/love/guidance. You are a gift to my words and so this is my gift to you. Love you friend! <3
> 
> I may have a few more Flufftober prompt fills in this fandom so keep your eyes out if you enjoyed this one! Kudos and comments always appreciated. Happy Flufftober!


End file.
